


Третий раз

by llogan



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llogan/pseuds/llogan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стоффель вспоминает прошлое и беспокоится о настоящем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Третий раз

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coreno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coreno/gifts).



> Венгрия, 2014

\- Не помешаю? - спросил Стоффель присаживаясь рядом, хотя Кевин его не приглашал.

Он нашел его сидящим на верхней ступеньке лестницы технического отсека, в самой тени, под козырьком, куда не дотягивалось жаркое даже к вечеру венгерское солнце. Стоффель пытался застать его весь день - в боксах, в моторхоуме, в маленьком открытом кафе с зонтиками, где восхитительно варили кофе и куда наведался наверное каждый обитатель паддока. Однако расписание было составлено таким образом, что им удалось пересечься лишь однажды - для короткого приветствия. Почувствовав ответное рукопожатие, Стоффель приложил огромное усилие, чтобы не задержать чужую руку в своей. Кевин едва ли взглянул на него, мимолетно улыбнувшись, и уже в следующую секунду спешил по своим делам.

Сейчас программа дня наконец-то подошла к завершению. 

Машина Кевина была разбита. Он не уехал в гостиницу, по всей видимости намереваясь мешать механикам. Сам Стоффель направлялся в боксы Макларена после своей достаточно разочаровывающей первой гонки.

\- Как ты? - спросил он, и тут же пояснил: - Я видел аварию.

\- О, - Кевин махнул рукой. - Ее все видели.

\- Удар выглядел неприятным. 

\- Не пойму, ты мне сочувствуешь что ли?

\- Я тебе всегда сочувствую. 

Кевин смерил Стоффеля насмешливым взглядом. 

\- Не задевает, - сказал он.

\- Я не пытаюсь тебя задеть.

\- Да конечно!

Стоффель покачал головой.

\- Все в прошлом, Кевин.

Все в прошлом. Лучшая характеристика их отношений. Чего бы это ни касалось. Стоффель надеялся, что Кевин поймет его правильно. И он понял. Даже слишком. В его взгляде на один лишь короткий миг промелькнуло разочарование, но такое сильное и глубокое, что захотелось взять назад свои слова. Стоффель удержался только потому что был уверен - для Кевина в самом деле все в прошлом.

Все произошло таким же жарким летним вечером, пару лет назад. Как и сейчас, они расположились на металлических ступеньках в самом дальнем конце боксов, почти у выезда с пит-лейн, бок о бок, касаясь бедрами и коленями. Тогда Кевин нашел его и уселся рядом, не дожидаясь приглашения, в качестве компенсации предложив травинку. Такую же он сам сжимал зубами, ловко гоняя ее от одного уголка губ к другому. 

\- Ну и жара! Я готов был ошибиться поворотом и утопиться с машиной в первом попавшемся пруду.

Стоффель хмыкнул.

\- Ты неженка, Магнуссен. Тебе стоило выступать в каком-нибудь северном чемпионате, а не лезть к нормальным людям.

\- От кого я это слышу? От парня, которому на днях поплохело.

\- У меня поилка сломалась.

\- А у кого она не ломалась? Если бы все грохались в обморок по такому поводу...

Стоффель собирался огрызнуться, но в этот момент поймал смеющийся взгляд Кевина, совершенно беззлобный и будто бы изучающий. 

\- Люблю, когда ты краснеешь, - травинка в губах Кевина шевельнулась. - У тебя даже нос смущается.

\- Магнуссен, - угрожающе сказал Стоффель.

Кевин смотрел на него, прищурив один глаз. Стоффель хотел сказать, что готов ему врезать, но вместо этого просто толкнул локтем.

\- Ты не замечал, что всегда начинаешь первым? - спросил Кевин.

Стоффель пожал плечами.

\- Не нарочно. Ты раздражаешь меня.

Это было правдой. Кевин был самым раздражающим фактором в его жизни. В немалой степени потому что Стоффелю приходилось быть на позиции догоняющего хотя он считал Кевина ничуть не талантливее себя. Впрочем, какая-то частичка его знала, что как раз наоборот. И речь шла не столько о способностях на трассе, сколько о сверхъестественном умении Кевина нравиться людям. Стоффель мог бы соврать, что не понимает почему. Но он понимал, возможно даже лучше чем кто бы то ни было, и это напрочь обезоруживало.

Какое-то время они молча смотрели на горизонт, прикрыв глаза ладонью. Вид открывался прекрасный. Стоффелю пришла в голову мысль, что он готов сидеть так до бесконечности и согласен, чтобы в мире больше ничего не происходило.  
Комбинезон Кевина был спущен на бедра, рукава белья подтянуты к локтям, открывая красивые загорелые руки, от которых Стоффель не мог отвести глаз. Вокруг не было ни души, тестовый день в обоих классах подошел к концу, механики суетились в боксах. 

\- В следующем году я перейду в твой класс.

\- Я слышал. Но тебе кой-чего для этого не хватает. Победы в двух литрах. Да, Стоф?

Он часто дразнил его. Словно бы знал как это действует. Именно его слова. Их можно было услышать от любого, но только из уст Кевина они звучали насмешкой и доставали до самой печенки.

\- Мы будем бороться. Ты и я, друг против друга.

\- Ну, - Кевин вытер лоб ладонью, - будет еще человек двадцать, но в целом ты прав.

\- И чемпионом стану я.

\- Конечно, - кивнул Кевин. - После меня.

Стоффель еще раз толкнул его.

Позже, давая многочисленные интервью, он говорил, что они никогда не были друзьями, что он просто уважал своего соперника и восхищался его работой. То же самое говорил Кевин, и оба они лгали. В тот вечер после выматывающего тестового дня на Поль Рикаре, они были самыми близкими людьми друг другу, может быть один короткий миг, но были. 

Кевин сполз ступенькой ниже, прячась от лучей вечернего солнца, но оно все равно его настигло, расцвечивая оранжевыми бликами спину, лаская шею и затылок. Стоффель прикрыл глаза, стараясь не смотреть, не зацикливаться, но это было выше его сил. Он разглядывал профиль, легкую щетину, родинку на щеке, широкую бесцветную бровь, светлый почти незаметный пушок, который рос кажется везде, даже на мочке уха. Стоффель безумно хотел его коснуться, дотронуться до шеи, потереться носом о висок. 

\- Кевин? - позвал он. 

\- Да, - ответил Кевин не оборачиваясь.

Стоффель словно под гипнозом протянул руку, вплелся в светлые волосы всей пятерней и мягко потянул к себе. Кевин поддался, откинулся назад, подставляя локоть, чтобы удержаться. Его глаза сейчас были невозможно голубыми и абсолютно спокойными. Он смотрел на Стоффеля не дольше секунды, а потом медленно вынул травинку изо рта.

Стоффель наклонился и поцеловал его. 

Кевин встретил поцелуй, словно ждал его давно, ответил порывисто, с готовностью отзываясь, и вся реальность мира осталась позади. А потом отстранился, мотнул головой:

\- Не здесь.

Они не спустились, стекли с лестницы, занимая первый попавшийся угол, где можно было рассчитывать на уединение. Теперь вел Кевин, прижимал телом к стене. И целовал. Он был невыносимо горячим, пахнущим тысячей знакомых запахов. Неразличимые на себе, на Кевине они чувствовались удивительно остро. Хотелось впитать их все, втереться, слиться. Стоффель перехватил инициативу, и Кевин вновь не возражал. Можно было сделать все, о чем он думал до этого - пропустить сквозь пальцы чуть жесткие волосы, потереться носом о висок, поцеловать в уголок губ, снова вдохнуть запах. Кевин смотрел на него с легким удивлением, а еще с тем неповторимым чувством, от которого у Стоффеля подгибались колени.

\- Что? - спросил он, дернув бровью.

\- Придурок, - ответил Кевин и снова накрыл его губы своими.

Это был самый крышесносный поцелуй в его жизни.

И до сих пор оставался.

Стоффель старался не думать о том, как бы все сложилось в дальнейшем. Скорее всего, они бы не сидели сейчас здесь и не перебрасывались скупыми фразами, а их место занимали другие, такие же удачливые, но сумевшие удержать себя под контролем.  
И Стоффель тоже сумел, дважды. Первый раз, когда на следующий день сказал Кевину, что обсуждать положительно нечего, и это был просто момент, о котором он не жалеет, но и продолжать не видит смысла. Кевин тогда был сам не свой, вылетел с трассы на ровном месте, повздорил с механиком, и Стоффель еще раз убедился, что решение замять было самым верным. Что бы между ними не происходило, оно было обречено на провал, так он себе говорил.

Второй раз через две недели, когда Кевин, внешне пришедший в себя, чем Стоффель похвастаться не мог, напомнил об их давней договоренности провести несколько дней отпуска на родине Кевина. 

\- Ты ведь не раздумал? - спросил он. Стоффель видел, как немного, но вполне заметно дрожат его губы, как он едва справляется с волнением. - Приезжай, будет здорово.

Впоследствии он восхищался этой смелостью, этим открытым желанием следовать велению сердца. Незамысловатым предложением побыть вместе. И чем больше он об этом думал, тем сильнее поражался, ведь Кевин не мог не понимать, что это заведет их не просто в тупик, а толкнет к абсолютному краху и невозможности достичь того, о чем оба мечтали. Кевин понимал и все равно предлагал. Это было немыслимо, и Стоффель отвел себе роль голоса разума.

Он сказал, что раздумал.

С тех пор все покатилось к чертовой бабушке. И сейчас, два года спустя, продолжало катиться в том же направлении. 

\- Удар был крайне неприятным, ты прав, - ответил Кевин более миролюбиво. - А самым неприятным было то, что остальные вырулили из этой ситуации как ни в чем не бывало.

\- Никто тебя не винит, - убежденно сказал Стоффель.

Кевин покачал головой:

\- Много ты знаешь.

Это было правдой. Стоффель знал чертовски мало. За последние несколько месяцев Кевин окончательно отдалился от него. Их даже соперниками нельзя было назвать - как раньше - слишком велика была пропасть между гонщиком Формулы 1 и парнями из других классов. Все было иначе. Они не разговаривали друг с другом. Работали только на публику. В компании, где был кто-то кроме них, это не составляло труда - за общей беседой было незаметно, что они почти не обмениваются репликами. Стоило остаться с глазу на глаз, напряженность давала о себе знать неловким молчанием. 

И это теперь, когда они в одной команде. Когда осуществилась мечта, которая, как теперь стало ясно - единственное, что их объединяло, только Стоффель надеялся, что это он получит заветный контракт, а датчанин довольствуется чем-нибудь менее значимым. А раз вышло иначе, разве это не он должен сердиться и избегать? Он, не совершивший ни одной ошибки, по крайней мере вне трассы, а на трассе ошибаются они все. 

Но сегодня Стоффель испугался. На одно бесконечное мгновение, пока не услышал тихий голос в наушнике и не увидел, как Кевин снимает руль и выбирается из кокпита. Он, который не боялся ни скорости, ни аварий, и который, волнуясь за своих друзей, всегда верил, что обойдется, пережил позорный приступ страха, глядя как машина Кевина летит в отбойник. Странным образом это сняло пелену с его глаз. Ничто не осталось в прошлом. Оно было здесь и сейчас, глубоко запрятанное, но оттого не менее сильное. Стоффель даже рад был сдаться. 

Кевин никогда его не простит - это очевидно, но они могли бы попытаться снова стать друг для друга чем-то большим, чем объектом для рукопожатия раз в две недели. Стоффель безумно этого хотел.

\- Где Антти? - спросил он, чтобы сгладить паузу.

\- В гостинице.

\- Ты во сколько поедешь?

Кевин взглянул на часы.

\- Пока не планирую. Парни попросили меня смыться на пару часиков, пока у них там начальный этап. Я дождусь.

Отвечая, Кевин не смотрел на него, словно вопросы прилетали из воздуха, а Стоффель не сводил с него глаз и не мог надышаться. Господи, как хорошо. Как хорошо ему было сейчас. Это так смешно и так глупо, но очень хорошо. 

Он заметил, что за ним наблюдают, и попытался взять себя в руки, но было поздно. 

\- Что ты такой довольный? - нахмурился Кевин. - Неужели седьмое место так удовлетворяет?

Стоффель пропустил подколку мимо ушей.

\- Я хотел спросить тебя кое о чем.

Кевин сделал приглашающий жест. 

Было сложно, но проще того, что уже довелось пережить в этих странных отношениях.

\- Впереди отпуск, Кев, - сказал он, чувствуя, что теперь пришла очередь дрожать его губам. - Как насчет твоего давнего приглашения?


End file.
